


Call It a Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s two hours past when everybody else called it a night, McKay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a cheering-up present for LJ user "badfalcon"
> 
> (this was supposed to be about bad puns, but the boys insisted on being sappy!)

“Hey, Rodney,” said John, hopping up to sit on the lab bench beside him. “What’cha working on?”

“Something revolutionary and very sensitive,” Rodney snapped.

John grinned. “Cool.”

The scientist finally looked up, scowling. “Do you actually need something, Sheppard, or are you just here to annoy me?”

“It’s two hours past when everybody else called it a night, McKay. I’m here to drag you down to dinner, before it’s all gone.”

“Busy,” Rodney muttered.

“You have to _eat_ ,” John protested. He reached out to rest his fingers on Rodney’s wrist, and the scientist stopped typing abruptly. “You’re gonna work yourself ragged, at this rate.”

Rodney took a long breath. “I just… I’ve done so much slap-dash work, making sure that we don’t all die horribly, that I feel like I’ve lost time for _real_ research. Not that not dying isn’t a good use of my time, of course,” he added, quickly. “I really would prefer if you especially stayed alive but—”

John cut him off with a quick kiss. “I know, Rodney,” he said. “And trust me, I will be the loudest one cheering when you finally get your Nobel.”

“It’s really a more dignified—”

John kissed him again— their arguments went faster, now that he’d figured out the quickest method of derailing Rodney’s brain. “But even you cannot live on physics and power bars alone. Let me take care of you, McKay. I _want_ to take care of you.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, with the surprised little smile he still got when John said things like that out loud. “Well, if it’ll make _you_ feel better.”

This time, he leaned in to kiss John, as the colonel laughed. John slid from the bench and held out his hand. “Coming?”

“With you?” Rodney said, lacing their fingers together. “Always.”

THE END


End file.
